freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Baby (Novel)
Not where you looking for? See Baby (disambiguation). Baby is an animatronic of the novel trilogy. The Freddy Files Description: "This sleeker, humanoid animatronic serves William Afton, who calls her "Elizabeth." The true origins of this animatronic are shrouded in mystery, but today she serves only the interests of her twisted "father," and her own bloody, vengeful interests." Physical Appearance Endoskeleton Form As shown in the The Silver Eyes Novel, Circus Baby's endoskeleton form resemble Endo-02 but almost an identical appearance to his counterpart, from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. The wires from his original core series character are missing, and the endoskeleton frame is much simpler. Humanoid Form Circus Baby's humanoid form is described as "elegant and feminine", her walk as "gracefully, yet mechanically". The split face is said to appear "exquisitely sculpted" with "rosy cheeks, "enormous, round eyes" and "long, black lashes". She has that red and white outfit with a short skirt; her hair is tied into two "silky pigtails". Her overall appearance is dominated by "sleek and controlled beauty". Jessica also notes that Baby does look like a mannequin. Animatronic Form Circus Baby's animatronic form is described as a gigantic, cartoonish child with slim red hair, as well as a frilly red crop top with a matching skirt. She has many features relating to a clown. Her facial features include a pale face, long eyelashes, rosy cheeks, red lips, a garish pink nose, bright green eyes, and vibrant blue eyebrows. Her pins are described as thin, sharp spines like porcupines needles, each capped with red knob like a pinhead that sticking out of her face, her body, her arms and her legs. In this form, her stomach can split open at the middle and shoutout an enormous mass of wires and pongs. Charlotte's Form Charlotte is a teenage girl with pale skin, who wears white t-shirt, blue jeans pants and just like the original, she wears an olive green long sleeve jacket. She has brown smooth hair and brown eyes. The disguise, however, has slight differences. It also wears fitting dresses, combat boots, and heels, while Charlie would not wear these items. Appearances Five Nights at Freddy's: The Twisted Ones As Charlie's friends mourn over her death, a Circus Baby, disguised as Charlie, drives up and got out. She was slim and tall, with long, straight brown hair that glistened in the sun. She strode purposefully toward the diner. They all watched motionless, as if the slightest sound might rupture the illusion and send her away. The woman was almost at the door. They rushed to the doorway to meet her just as she walked in. Arty seemed confused, his mouth opened slightly and his brow furrowed. John watched for a steady moment, then turned away decisively, facing across the table with a grave expression. He didn’t speak until Arty met his gaze. “That’s not Charlie.” Five Nights at Freddy's: The Fourth Closet Appearing in Chapter 3, Circus Baby is helping the dying William test on Funtime Freddy by rising the temperature, this was because William Afton wanted to keep rising the temperature. However, Circus Baby warned William Afton that, rising the temperature will destroy the endoskeletons, but only for Afton to respond to Circus Baby, "They will become more, just like you did." Circus Baby later appears disguised as Charlotte Emily asking Jessica to help her get ready for her date with John, after having a talk about a few of her near-death experiences but not questioning about Jen. John and Jessica drive to an abandoned mining town named Shining Star, Silver Reef to look for Aunt Jen, after finding and meeting Jen, they soon find the real Charlotte in a chest. Circus Baby disguise as Charlotte shows up to Jen’s house and killed her, while saying "I love you too," "I really do." It is revealed to Charlie by Baby (aka Elizabeth), that she isn't human. Rather, she was the third of four planned robots made by her father Henry to mimic her growing up. There were four robots planned, each simulating a stage in life. However, Henry committed suicide before the fourth one was finished. That fourth unfinished robot became Elizabeth (Baby) and revealed to Charlie that all her memories of her with her father were just recordings made by a camera on a tripod. Baby was the scrap robot in the corner of Henry's workshop in some of Charlie's "memories". At the end of the book, Baby fights with Charlie who then stabs herself and Elizabeth through the chest with the suicide robot's knife. In the epilogue, it is implied that, somehow, Charlie managed to take over her final body from Elizabeth. Gallery FNaFNovelCollectionPoster.jpg|The poster of Baby in the Five Nights at Freddy's Collection. Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Book Characters Category:Funtimes (Novel) Category:Five Nights at Freddy's: The Fourth Closet